Catwalk
by Tomita007
Summary: Selina Kyle and her teenage love intrest Bruce Wayne get together after Selina left 4 years for HighSchool in the other side of Gotham to make Bruce lose all contact with her . In the mean time they both fell in love again this time as Catwoman and Batman .
1. Plot

It all begun the night the Waynes where murdered ... I was right there ... just watching ... I did not do a thing ... I could not do a thing ... it was the first murder I have ever seen with my own eyes ... I was watching terrified how the murderer shot ... first the man ... and then ... the woman ... I was watching them fall down ... one by one ... I was watching the kid jut standing there in shock ... I was watching the murderer , just running away ... I was watching the little poor , rich boy , crying over his parents ... I DID NOT DO A SINGLE THING TO HELP ... and I blame myself for this ... later when the police arrived ... I ran away ... but with guilt ... I came back to the station to tell them what I could remember ... the billionaire took me in his home ... we became good friends ... to the point we became ... more then friends ... at one point ... I felt lost ... like my place wasn't there ... so when the time to go to high school came ... I chose to move ... in the other side of Gotham ... I intentionally lost , all contacts with him ... he gifted me a cat before I could go ... on her neck lance there was the name ISIS ... I was ready to go ... the only problem was ... I was still in love with him ... but that was a long time ago ... I got over it ... or at least I tried ... I started sharing an apartment with my three best friends and my cat , Isis ... the high we are going too is very big , it has a lot of different profiles , me and my best friend , Dinah are o the art wing of the school , my other two friends , Red and Harls , are going to medicine , Harls on psychology and Red on chemistry ... but ... today the high school is over ...

I head out the door of the apartment , once down I go straight to the public phone , I reach to the right back pocket of my jeans and pull out a small gift bag , inside were two things , a long , cat shaped , platinum neck lance that I got from him a long time ago and a small folded paper placed there by me . I put the neck lance back and unfolded the paper , inside was noted a phone number , above it there was written in black ink ' Wayne Manor ' . I insert a coin and smile as I dialed the number , it rings once , it rings twice ad then a soft british voice calls " Wayne Manor "

I answer " Alfred , its me , I'm gonna came over , my flight is going to arrive at 5:30 p.m. at the North Gotham Airport , I need to see Bruce ! " and I hung up before he could say anything else . I fold back the paper and place it back in the gift bag as I started walking upstairs in my apartment and I thought ' Well he's one year older then me so he ended high school last year right ? ' As I enter our room I can see that Dinah just ended her phone call .

She gets of her bed and almost sing the words " Hi Selina ! Want to hang out with me and Ollie tonight ? " as her blond locks bounce around her face , I fell a tension coming from her .

I can't refuse her , and , after all this may be my last night here , witch reminds me : I have a lot of things to get done , tonight " Yeah , I would love to , Dinah ! " I told her smiling . I have to get ready , but not now .

We both sat down on each of our beds when I say " Dinah ? Do you remember the guy I told you about ? " wanting to break the news about my way ticket .

" Your first love ? Yes , you never told me his name, but , yes I do remember . Why ? " She asks curious .

I have no idea how to tell her this , I sigh and answer softly " I'm going to stay with him for a while ... " trying not to make it sound like a breakup .

Then you could clearly see that the once stressed look on her face was now replaced by a more relaxed saying " That's amazing for more then one reason ! " I give her a questioning stare and she starts explaining " Well , first : I'm happy for you , and second : tonight I was going to tell you I was moving to Ollie , and it was heartbreaking to let you here ! " and she was right , that was a good thing ." But are you sure about it ? I mean , you haven't talked to the guy in four years , right ? " she asked concerned .

With a serious face " I am sure , I known him for a long time , I loved him , he loved me ... i still love him ... " I confess before tacking a small break to get my shit together " Plus , I can take care of myself . " I add .

She gave me a smile before saying " In that case , I'm really happy for you . Now , lets get ready Ollie is going to be here in about one hour . "

I smile back at her and gave her a hug before saying " You go ahead , I have something else to do first . " as I sprinted out the door checking my watch , it's 6:57 p.m., that's 7 p.m., he's going to be here around 8 p.m. .I rushed to Red and Harley's door , I knock and without waiting for an answer I bust in the room screaming " O.M.G. Red , Harley , I'm leaving , tomorrow ! I'm gonna have to ... " I got cut of when I noticed that Red was all over Harley .

She quickly got up and almost screamed " What ?! Why ?! Were ?! " in shock .

Neither me or Red could say anything else Harley cut us of screaming " Kitty is leaving ? " and displayed a sad face .

I think Red just realized what I meant because of the expression on her face when she said " Dose that mean ... " I nodded " ... are you going to ... " I nodded again " ... are you sure ? " Red is the only one that knows about Bruce .

" Never have been more sure in my Life ! " And its true " Love you both ! " and as I sprint out the door I add " Gotta run , bye ! "

" Bye ! " They both said .

Later , I'm almost ready to go out , I got my makeup ' a soft black smokey eye with eyeliner and black lipstick ' and Hair ' an half up do with my long black and straight hair ' done , now I only need to put on my dress ' a short , mid-night-black , tight with a side cut on the left and an asymmetric neck cut dress ' and high hell black shoes .

Dinah is also ready with her light , natural makeup looking glamorous , as always , with her porcelain skin , baby blue eyes and her long , light blonde , curly locks laid down on her naked back . Her dress has a top ' sweetheart ' cut , short , skinny on the top and fluffy on the bottom spider-black dress and her high hell canary-gold sandals in her left hand .

I quickly slip in my dress and we both put our shoes on . " I'm going to the bathroom . " she said before entering the bathroom .

The door buzz goes on . I got um and moved to the door to open it , in the door there was Ollie in a raven black tuxedo " Hello ladyes " he jokes .

" Hi , Oliver , its just me , Dinah is in the bathroom . " I voice as I give him a hug , when we brake the hug he pulls out a white rose and hands it to me , " Ow ... You should't have ! Come in . " I take another look at the rose and add " Thanks . " I shout the door close and bring two of Red's vases , fill them with water and put the rose inside one of them . When I come back with the vases I can hear the Toilet flush , and I see Dinah coming out of the bathroom , the second she sees him she jumped on him , and he of course catches her .

They share a kiss an then he hands her a bouquet of red roses . She kisses him one more time before getting of him , she takes the roses she turns at me and I make a sign towards the table , where the two vases are , she sprints there and places the flowers inside , when she comes back she smiles and gives me a hug whispering " Thank you , I'm going to miss you ! " loud enough so Ollie is in total shock when he hears her , I can't help but laugh , she broke the hug to see what's funny she turns and seeing Ollie she said " I forgot to tell you , she knows ! She is leaving too ! " laughing .

He relaxed a little , he smiled saying " I m happy for you . "

" Thanks . " And the rest of the night went by real fast , we got home around 3 a.m. . I got dressed in my suit , you know , all this Catwoman thing started because om money , lack of money to me more exact , but now , I do it for the thrill , the joy , the high ... for him ... I got far from home , I've had a lot on my mind , like : ' Did I do the right thing to call ? ' anyway , it's to late to go back , or is it ? , and every thing blows up when I see him ... " Hi . " I quietly whisper .

" Hello . " He answers on a clear low pitched voice . His voice is so deep , so masculine , he comes closer and closer , he touched my cheek then he reached for a soft kiss . I pull him in a deeper more passionate kiss , he pulls me closer , I can now feel every muscle of hes chest . We have been doing all of this for about a year now , we kiss again , then for the first time , he reach for my front zipper , I can't do this , I slowly back away " I'm sorry ... " he apologize .

Without a movement I take a deep breath and say " I'm going to be gone for a while ... that's why I came , to tell you this , and , I may as well show you my face ... " I close my eyes take my eyes as I took my mask and the huge googles off to revel my face , I feel naked , I stare at him for a while , she quietly examines me , I lifted my sleeve to take a look at my wrist watch its almost 6 a.m. " I gotta run ... " this so complicated ? I knew I still loved Bruce ... but , over the years I also fell in love with Batman . Something about he's nature made it impossible for me to resist .

I finely turn around , ready to leave when I hear " You are stunning ... " on he's deep hot voice .

I couldn't help but smile " Thanks . " but when I turned back , he was gone . As soon I got home and tried to get as much sleep as I could but most of the night was still sleepless anyway , there were to many things on my mind , the next morning I started packing my bag , I don't have a lot of things , and dress up whit a pair of jeans , a gray spaghetti strap top and a thin black leader jacket . On the plane I fall asleep thinking ...


	2. Hi ! Again ?

The woman next to me gently moves my shoulder , I open my eyes and quickly realized we were landing , I turn to her , she is an old lady with soft face lines , I decide to smile and whisper " Thank you ... " I was way to sleepy to say it any louder , she just smile back , everybody got up and started to live the plane , now it was almost empty . I spot the old lady trying to get down her handbag , I come closer to her lifted my arms and get it down for her .

With the sweetest , softest voice and a wide smile she told me " Thank you , young lady ! " .

I smile back as I lifted my arms one more time to grab my black purse . I reply " My pleasure ... " she then turned away and tried to live but her bag was to heavy so I picked up her handbag as well as mine .

She looked at me and said " You don't have to , dear , I can handle it ! " and try to lift it but I already got it .

She is really nice " My name is Selina , by the way " I say as I let my handbag down and offer her my hand to shake .

She shake it and softly said " I'm Leslie , nice to meet you , dear . " I lifted the bag again and went by her side , she then pointed at one man standing in the crowd look back at me and as the man was approaching us she said " He is going to help me from now on , thank you , Selina ! You are truly kind ! Good bye dear ! " before she takes the bag from my hand and dragged it to the man .

I quickly rise my hand to wave at her as I said " Bye Leslie ! Great meting you ! " as I got to find my suitcase I realized I have no idea how Bruce looked like , I haven't seen him in forever and he dose't know how I looked either . How am I going to find him ... my thoughts got interrupted when I spotted my suitcase . I bet he didn't come . I rush to get it and then moved to the exit . There are a few people left waiting , but , here are about 15 reporters buzzing around someone .

Each of them is saying something different , but all at the same time I could still hear parts of what they are saying , like ' ... what are you doing here ? ... ' and ' ... who are you waiting for ? ... ' , but there was something that caught my ear , something that was repeated many times , and that is ' ... mr. Wayne ... ' I immediately dropped my bags and sprinted there , pushing people out of my way repeating one name " Bruce ? " first time I wasn't quite sure it was him , but there was only one way to find out .

He kept repeating " Please , no interview now ! " gently pushing them away .

The second time I was more sure on myself saying " Bruce . " one more time , this time I was trying to poke him , I still couldn't see him .

He just ignored me , like everyone else , saying " Not today , I don't have time right now for this ! " but I am not everyone else . Now I can finely see his face , just as pale as I remembered and he has jade black hair , just like mine , I can also see those big , sapphire blue eyes i always loved , but that about where the similarities stopped . There was no little boy anymore , he was replaced by a full size man with a strong jaw line and strong features in general .

Okay ! This time I'm mad screaming " Bruce ! " slapping him ... everybody stops .

Everyone is now looking at me when he opens his mouth and calling " Selina ? " and my knees melted when I herd him calling my name , his voice was incredibly deep and rough with a tint of husky , I couldn't speak , so I decide to smile and nod , his face expression was a combination between terrified , amazed and surprised , but you know I didn't ask , I was surprised to see him to . He kinda looks like ... and a second later I chased that idea out of my head .

Seconds later he hugged me to his chest as I wrapped my arms around his neck , he is easily lifting me about 15 inches above the ground . As I take another look at him after he puts me back down I can see that he is so tall , with a huge body hiding under hes tuxedo . there are a couple second of silence and intense staring before the paparazzi jumped all over us , this time even louder , with even more agitated , so he suggested " Let's go home . " whispering in my ear with a smirk on his face .

I whispered back " That sounds like a great idea ... " a little to seductive giving him a soft smirk ... but in contrary to my expectations , he gave me a playful look , then I ran to quickly take my bags , but he followed me an took my bags before I even got a chance to . As we got back to the long , black limo we got greeted by an old man , thin , maybe even slender like figure . That's Alfred , how could I forget Alfred , he looks exactly the same ! I rushed to him and give him a big hug . He hugs me back with kindness .

When we separate , he has an amaze look on his face as he says " Miss. Kyle ? How wonderful to see you again ! Look at you ! Blossoming a little more every day ! " that man is a blessing !

I won't wait a second more to say " Thank , but look at you ! You haven't age a day since last time we meet ! And him , look at him ! " I say trying not to look as mesmerized as I actually was as I point to Bruce , who just placed my suitcase and bag in the trunk . We both smiled as Bruce shut the trunk door closed . He than opened the door for me and made a small gesture with he's hand for me to take it as I enter the limo . He quickly followed me pulling the door after him . i only now realized that the paparazzi have been following us . Once inside I asked Bruce " Like , OH MY GOD , how tall are you now ? You must be like 6 ft. ! And how heavy are you ? How old are you now ? And ... and ... wow ! I'm really sorry , I can't help it , I know you said no interviews today ... " I add playfully .

He patiently answers " 6 ft 2 in , 210 lb , 21 and it depends on who asks the question ! " he said smiling at me " What about you ? " he said as he shifted his eyes to his hand as he took a small part of my hair sifting his eyes back at me " And when did you let your hair grow so long ? " yeah , my hear is much longer than the last time he saw me , my hair is long it covers my butt but ... but ... it doesn't even mater ... I fell like I'm gonna get lost in hes stare .

Ow , right , he asked me something " 5 ft 7 in, 125 lb , 20 and yes my hair is long , sometimes it gets stuck in my butt crack . " I tried to be funny , witch I guess worked because he laugh , but that was a stupid joke , why did i say that ? God , am I the only one that feels the sexual tension between us ? I haven't seen him in forever and I want him so badly right now , but I chose to do nothing , I don't think he wants me back ... Before I even new what happened , Alfred parked the limo . I rushed inside and said pretty loud " Home , Sweet Home ! " loud enough for Bruce to hear me .

As he was passing by me with my bags , he said " You know it always was your house . " and I guess he is kinda right " That's it , Alfred , you can rest now it has been a long day , good night . " and I wonder what he meant , but I say anything , after all ' Curiosity killed the cat ... ' .

Alfred enters the house , locks the door " Very well sir . Good night ! And welcome back Miss. Kyle . "

I take a seat on the couch and answer " Thank you ! And Good night to you to , Alfred . " then i focus my attention on the handsome billionaire comes with a large plate in one hand , a bottle and 2 glasses in hes other hand .

He place all of them on a table and said " I hope you still like this ! " on the plate there was Salmon fume and the bottle was clearly a wine bottle , a quite expensive one ...

He opens the bottle and pours a little red wine in one glass " Of course I do ! Its fish ! My favorite fish actually . " I said with a soft laugh .

He hands me the glass and asks me " Do you like it ? If not I can change it . " so I gently shake the glass .

I take a sip , it's sweet " Sit down , it's perfect ! " and we started taking , the next few hours flue by ... and so did a few bottles ... we laugh , we talked about our life and stuff .

Suddenly , his face turns serious ... and he said " Selina , I know your secret ... I know you are Catwoman ! " what ? How could he know ?

NO NO NO NO NO " That's impossible ! I've told only 3 people ! Red ! Harley ! And ... and ... " I bit my lip for a second before continuing with a blank stare on my face " ... and Batman ... but that's impossible right ? Right ?! " he nodded at me and oh my god " that explains a lot actually ... " a real lot !

He is teasing me " What do you mean ? " he knows I know he knows what I meant !

You know " The physical tension between us ! " I say husky " You think you taste like Batman ? " this discussion jumped from funny to flirty really quick .

He smirks " Oh , yes I do ! " touching my cheek .

I place one hand over his and one on his tie " Well , I'll be the one to know that ! " I pull him closer to me , close enough so that i can feel he's breath before i pull him in areal kiss , that's so intense , I've never felt this connection with anyone before ... not even Batman ...

We kissed for a strong 5 min until we both gasp for air " How was that ? " he said proudly .

I wanted him " I don't think I quite got that ... mind if we try again ? " he smiles at me and without a word he slips one of his hands in my long , jade black hair and the other one on my lower back pulling me to he's body . We kiss a long time before he took his shirt off just as a little kid walked by , when we finely noticed him , he just turned around and left " I think we shoud go upstairs ! " I suggest ...

He gets up picks me in he's arms and whisper " Yeah ... I think we should ... " we went upstairs and the rest was simply fireworks !


	3. The next morning

The very first thing I see when I opened my eyes is ... him ... looking at me , the bright daylight shadowed his face since the window was behind him , but i could still see hes face , he already up . There is nothing but sheets in between us . We are about 10 inches apart , he gently touches my cheek with his big hands whispering " Good morning , gorgeous ... " smiling at me .

I can fell butterflies in my stomach ... I can't help but blush " Good morning , Bruce ... " I said smirking back .

Hes face quickly changed , now he's looking stressed ... is it because of me ? He gets up , now siting on his butt , the sheet fell exposing his muscular and scarred body , so I get up to , but I'm keeping the sheet with my hand as I move , but once up I let it go " Selina ... " he softly said , I'm still confuse , what's going on ?

I place my hand over his knee " Bruce ... What ... what is going on ? You are scaring me ! " and I meant it , is something wrong ?

He clears his throat , takes a big breath with his voice relaxed as he said " Selina , you know I'm an old school , right ? " I nod smiling he polls out a small black box , before I could even realize what that means he started " Okay ... so , I know this sounds crazy ... but I love you ! I lost you once ! And ... I don't want to lose you again ! I want to be with you for the rest of my life ! So ... Will you do me the honor of accepting to be my wife ? " he opened up the box and there was a white gold ring , simple , with a huge black diamond .

He was starting to sweat " Yes ... " my god ! Was this really happening ?

He repeated my words like he wasn't sure he heard the right thing " Yes ? " he sounded surprise , he broke in a soft laugh .

I start laughing as well while my eyes got watery of joy saying " Yes , Bruce , I said yes ... " the first thing he did was to hug me , he then kiss me , and I could't hold it in anymore so I busted in tears . He takes my hand and places the ring on my right ring finger .

With he's big hand he wiped my tears away and kissed my forehead before we both lie down a little , staying in silence for a little while until he finely whispers " I love you , Selina ! " in my ear .

I turned to sit on him and said husky " I love you too , Bruce ! " the sheet fell of me reveling my body , we both smiled . I can now see his body, he really has a lot of scars . I examine it with curiosity .

My thoughts were interrupted by a worried Bruce whispering " Selina , down ! " witch and I got even more puzzled when i see the look on his face .

As I turn to see what he was looking at , I see a little boy in the doorway , so i immediately do what he told me and got down covering my face with my hair but I could still see through it the little boy fast turned around to leave . After he is gone I add with a soft laugh " Yeah , by the way , never had a chance to ask you last night : Who is the kid ? Wait , let me guess , Robin ? " I get up again .

He nods " Yeah . He's name is Dick , I adopted him . Have you ever heard about the Flying Graysons murder ? " I nod " They were his family ... They were murdered right in front of me ... him ... us ... " my face was now warm and understanding .

After a while he was sitting on he's back and I'm half on him and half next to him when I ask " How was last night ? " brushing my long black pointy nails on his bare chest .

He was brushing his cold fingers in my long hair " Well , it was amazing ... but why do you ask ? " he said .

I raise myself to look in he's eyes " Well ... because ... I was a virgin ... " I add smiling .

He looked at me and with a concerned face he told me " Selina ... why did you let me ? You know you could have stopped me ! " I nod smiling " So , then why didn't you stop me ? I'm so sorry , Selina ! " he really had guilt in he's eyes .

I bring my face closer to he's being only inches apart " Don't be ! I didn't stop you , because I didn't want you to stop ... because , I knew I love you ... " and kiss him , he runs hes fingers in my hair once again .

He backs away " By the way , about the name ... it would be an honor for me to take my name , but I know that a lot of womens these days prefer to remain independent and keeping their name . But you know ... it's your call . " he informed me .

I think about what he said for a second " I do want to keep my name , but I want your name too . Can I have them both ? " I ask .

He smiles saying " Sounds good to me Miss Kyle Wayne ! " before he leans in to kiss me again .

I stop him and whisper barely touching hes as I speak " I think I like better ' Miss Wayne Kyle ' ... What do you say ? " I did that because , my old name is there just to remind me who I was , he's name is who I am .

He whispered back " Even better ! " before kissing me .

Later I look to the clock and realize it's still early , is 7 am , I decide to get up , drop the sheets , go to the bathroom , open the shower water and sneak my head back out in the room " I'm taking a shower ... care to join me Mr. Wayne ? " I asked flirty with a smirk .

He smiled and said " I'd love to Miss Wayne . " and he got out of the bed and as he enters the bathroom I enter the shower . As expected it was mostly kissing and touching , but we did shower in the literal sense of the word .

After we got out of the shower we both put on towels as we started talking and joking . When ... out of nowhere Alfred came in the bedroom saying " Master Bruce ! I can't seem find Miss Kyle ! " in he's British accent . When Bruce herd what he said he gave me a playful look as he gently pushed me out the bathroom door in the bedroom , in one hand I have my tooth brush and with the other one I'm trying to hold my towel . After I got stability on my legs again Alfred asks " Miss Kyle , what are you doing in Master Bruce's bathroom ? " and as I let lot a small laugh Bruce came in the doorway .

He took his tooth brush out of he's mouth and corrected Alfred " Miss Wayne . " I smile as he comes closer placing he's arm around my waste .

After a second of silence Alfred said " Congratulations both of you ! I'll be preparing breakfast . " and he left the room .

He then kiss me , we both have tooth paste in our mouth and it taste and feels weird but fun . I knew I loved him . I back away " Now , lets get ready and go downstairs ! I want to meet BoyWonder ! After all , I am going to be he's mother , right ? " I said softly .

He's face turns red saying " Selina , I'm sorry that I have't told you about him before asking you to marry me ... " he looks guilty .

I place my hand on he's cheek " Don't be silly ! I'm sure he is a charming little boy ... just like you were ... " I whisper before I lean to kiss him softly . We both finished brushing and started dressing up . I'll take my thin strap shirt and my black jeans he is dressed up in he's iconic billionaire black suit , he place hes tie on hes neck , I came closer and tie it for him saying " Bruce , let's not tell Dick that we are engage , not today , I want him t trust me first . " he nods in agreement , as I get done with he's tie , I pull him closer to kiss him before heading out the door .


	4. Knowing Dick

I went downstairs with Bruce following me shortly . I decide to take a seat on a high seat in front of the counter , he took the seat next to me , behind the counter was Alfred . I can hear something moving behind me so i turn to see what it is . It was Dick . I turned around on the chair , got down and started walking to him , I can see Bruce with the tail of my eye watching us " Hi , kitten . " I said softly " You must be Dick . " Hes a tall kid with messy black hair and big blue eyes , he looked like Bruce a lot . A lot more than I was expecting " I'm Selina . " I added with a wide smile on my face offering my hand for him to shake .

" Yeah , I'm Dick . Nice to meet you too . " The boy said with a confident smile . This boy is charming how can I not like him ? He went to sit next to Bruce on the high chair . I looked up at Bruce with a big smile and he answer me with an easy look , he was clearly glad I was getting along with Dick .

I went to take my seat on the other side of Bruce who placed hes arm on my waist sine the chairs were pretty close together . Alfred brings us two cups of coffee , a back one and a cream one , my eyes got wide when I noticed the cream one was mine . How did they know ? Am I that predictable ? Whatever , I took the coffee " Thank you Alfred . " I said as he places a plate of freshly cooked muffins , I take one and bite it and of course it taste amazing " God , I missed your cooking skills Alfred ! " I added as I took a sip out of my coffee .

Bruce chuckled and Alfred turned to say " Thank you Miss . " both me and Bruce got really scared before he finished he's sentence , our eyes got wide , I think he understood whats going on and stopped . I look back at Bruce who was already laughing .

Before he left I turned to Alfred once again and I mimic with my mouth a ' Thank you . ' he nodded , turned away and left .

" Well , I got some things to get done , you two have fun . If you need anything , here . " Bruce said as he got up and handed me one of hes credit cards . He softly kissed me before messing up Dick's hair . He left the room waving at us .

I wave back before turning back to the small kid " So , what do you want to do ? " I asked before I took another sip out of my coffee .

All I got from him was " Um ... I don't know ." and I started wondering , he had nothing to do or he didn't know what to do with me ?

But then I remembered there are iron monkey bars and swings in the garden and after all , he was once a acrobat " Do you want to go play in the garden ? You could show me some gymnastic tricks . " I said with a wide smile on my face .

The little boy got really exited really fast " Yeah , lets go ! " he said as he sprinted out the door in the back garden . I took the last sip of my coffee before following him .

" Okay , so , what do you want to show me first ? " I asked as I took a seat on the grass .

" Do you want to do a competition , please ? " He asked with puppy eyes " I haven't done one in a long time . "

" Yeah , sure . " I said as I got back up " You first . " I add with a soft smile .

" Um , okay . Can you stay in your hands ? " The kid asked as he jumped on hes small hands keeping hes balance .

" Yeah , I can do that . " I said as I did it and so went the rest of the day .

It was almost noon when a car pulled in the alley . Dick rushed to see who it was . It was Bruce , who else can be ? I followed the little boy " Hi , how was your day ? " said a deep voice .

The kid jumped around " It was amazing ! We played competition ! " the boy said joyful .

" Really ? And who won ? " Bruce asked .

" It was a tie ! " Dick said as Bruce came to mess he's hair .

I came around the corner with a wide smile on my face " Hi , how was your day ? " I said coming closer .

" Fine , far away from you . " He said before he took my face in hes hands to kiss me .

I smile as I kiss him back " I missed you ... " I said before I realize the little kid was staring at us .

Bruce backed away from the kiss still holding my waist " Dick , do you like Selina ? " he asked on a firm tone .

" Yeah ! She's great ! I love her ! " Dick said . I started smiling at he's comment I'm so glad he likes me .

I turned to Bruce , we exchange a look before we both turn to Dick " Me and Selina are going to get married . " Bruce finely said softly .

We waited for Dick's reaction for a couple a second before he busted " Oh my God ! That's amazing ! " he came closer to hug us " Congrats ! " we both hugged him back , when he backed away he added " It was about damn time ! " as he looked at Bruce . I couldn't help but laugh .

Bruce laughs as well before turning to me to say " So , do you want to see the cave ? " we both quickly looked at Dick to see hes reaction , I think this was Bruce's way of letting him know I know .

The boy froze " Di-di-did you t-t-tell her ? " he looked at Bruce with wide curious eyes .

" Yes i did . " Bruce said " And you have meet her before . " he added looking at me .

I smirked at Bruce " I did ? " the boy asked confused .

" Yes , and she is Catwoman . " Bruce said as he pulled me close to kiss me once again .

" That's so cool ! " The little boy said exited .

" Well lets go see the cave . " I said after I polled back .

" Lets go . " Bruce said as he started walking holding me tight near him .

Dick rushed in he's room . Bruce opened a door behind a big grandpa clock , we went down a long set stairs and there it was a huge cave filled with things like a natural size T-Rex , a huge penny and loads of tech and training things , but over all it was space , how many stories did they go down because the cave was so toll and was almost twice as big down under the stone or glass floor " You build all of this ? " I said in a amazed voice as I moved to the center .

" Well almost . " Bruce said as he slowly walked up to me pulling me in a deep kiss " Alfred helped , a lot actually . " he added as he pulled back before kissing me again .

I kissed him back running my fingers in he's hair " That sounds good enough , now ... " I said giving him a frisky look " ... lets go back upstairs ... " I kiss him again before whispering in hes ear " ... in your bedroom perhaps ... " and kiss him again .

He kisses me back before he picks me up and started walking as he whispers back " Our bedroom ... "

" Even better ... " I whisper back as I give him a frisky look . Upstairs we started kissing more and more until we took off everything .


End file.
